1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld computer. More particularly, the invention relates a handheld computer having a housing with a midframe construction, two accessory slots, or an integral infrared port.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld computers, including personal digital assistants and palm-sized computers, provide the user with a wide variety of functions, such as a calendar, an address book, a task list, a notepad, and a calculator. These handheld computers may be approximately the size of a stack of 3″×5″ index cards, sufficiently compact to fit into a shirt pocket.
Current handheld computers, such as the PalmPilot™ from 3Com Corporation, typically have a housing which consists of a mating front shell and back shell which are coupled to each other with screws. The front shell and back shell enclose the components of the handheld computer. Typically, a main board is mounted on one of the shells. Assembly of current handheld computer is often labor-intensive and time-consuming. Furthermore, the front shell and back shell need to be sufficiently structurally rigid to resist bending and twisting forces. Also, the main board may also need to be sufficiently thick to resist bending and twisting forces. As a result, these handheld computers may not be made as compact as desired due to the need for additional material.
Current handheld computers also typically have a single storage or retention slot for a stylus or writing device. This storage slot is usually on one side or the other of the handheld computer, and thus cannot equally accommodate both left-handed and right-handed users.
Current handheld computers also typically have an infrared port which is a port or window transmissive to infrared light. This port or window is usually installed in a hole or opening in the housing.
What is needed is a handheld computer having a housing which allows for easy assembly of the handheld computer and minimizes the amount of material required for the housing, yet provides sufficient structural rigidity.
What is also needed is a handheld computer capable of storing a stylus or writing device which can equally accommodate the preferences of both left-handed and right-handed users.
What is also needed is a handheld computer having a housing which simplifies the infrared port or eliminates the need to create a separate opening to install an infrared port.